


Zing

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [7]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clextober, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Clarke, Witch Lexa (The 100), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa gets dragged to a shop by Anya and she doesn't want to go. She didn't practice anymore and the last thing she wants to do is go into a witches zhopThere she meets the pretty shop owner, Clarke who entrances her from the beginning.What will happen?





	Zing

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Days of Clexa
> 
> Clextober18
> 
> Day 7
> 
> This witch 
> 
> This one was a bit of a struggle. Hope you still like it :)

The Tiny Vial was situated between a Chipotle and a Starbucks. That was the first thing, Lexa noticed when they walked up. Lexa couldn’t help but think it was an odd place for a shop that sold the tools of the trade and other odd and ends for witches. 

She felt the familiar pull as she walked up to it, but ignored it. Still, she couldn’t help but stop and stare. 

“Wonder why they chose here?” Lexa pondered as she took in the front window display. It was full of artwork with different sized cauldrons, ingredients, oracle cards and gemstones. All messily displayed, but it worked well. She had to give the owner credit because it was eye catching with the bright colors and mood lighting to compliment it.

“Stop admiring,” Anya snapped, “We’re going in?” 

“No, I’m not,” Lexa crossed her arms and stepped back a few steps.

“Yes, you are. We are getting what we need here,” Anya narrowed her eyes at her, “This is the best place for it.”

“You tricked me,” Lexa have been told they were going to get coffee at a new place and catch up. She didn’t see her sister near as much as she did when they lived together. 

Instead, Ana had dragged her to this godforsaken shop knowing exactly how she felt about it. She was angry, and was about to storm off, but Anya grabbed her arm.

“Congrats captain obvious,” Anya rolled her eyes, “Stop stalling.”

“I don’t practice anymore,” Lexa shook her head adamantly, “You know this.”

“It’s been three years, Lex. I know you miss it,” Anya’s voice softened noticeably.

“Who says I do?” She challenged even though she knew she did. Her sister was a pain in the ass, but she was right. Lexa missed it more than she cared to admit. 

Anya opened the door, the bell above announcing their arrival, “I know you too well,” She gestured for her to go first, “Don’t make me physically drag you in.”

Lexa’s feet remained firmly planted on the sidewalk for a moment, “You wouldn’t.”

“You really want to test me.”

“Maybe I do,” Lexa braced herself knowing Anya would try and grab her. She turned to run, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her sister smirk. Anya started to mutter under her breath before it felt like invisible hooks were in her skin and she was yanked forward into the shop.

“Really,” Lexa growled, “That spell?” She cursed under her breath, “You know you have two hands right?”

“Of course,” Anya let the door shut behind her, “But that was much more fun.”

“Asshole,” Lexa shook her head.

“I warned you. Not my fault you didn’t listen,” Anya smiled and before Lexa could decipher the look, she looked around the shop. She inhaled deeply smelling white sage and relaxed immensely. She remembered it cleanses negative energy. She also picked up the scent of lavender, frankincense and myrrh, but only a hint of it.

It may have been awhile, but didn’t mean she was an idiot when it came to witchcraft. She’d been practicing practically her whole life up until three years ago.

Rows of shelves greeted them, but they were spaced sporadically and held all sorts of different things. She saw cauldrons of various sizes ranging from the size of a soup pot to the size of a mug on one of the bottom shelves. Crystals and gemstones of different colors were laid out on top of a counter. She saw a case that held medicinal herbs that she knew were used for cooking and more incense beside it.

“What do you think?” Anya slapped her on the back, but Lexa was quick to shrug her off. She continued looking around, ignoring her sister another moment. She saw tarot and oracle cards lined on one of the walls and even a crystal ball. She laughed at that. Another shelf held daggers, athamas and books on the craft and journals. 

Basically this store had everything an a beginner or even seasonal witch could need. She couldn’t help but be impressed.

“This is a great store,” She finally answered. Anya just shook her head with a small smile before she walked off. Lexa was about to go after her when a voice behind her made her jump.

“That’s so nice of you to say,” She closed her eyes of the woman’s husky voice washed over her,, “May I help you with anything?” Lexa turned around slowly only to come face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She felt an instant jolt as their eyes locked.

Curious blue eyes looked back at her and Lexa chanced a look at her from her short blonde hair down her lean, toned body, only a few inches shorter than her. She wore dark jeans, vans and a blue flannel over a white lace tank top with her bra peeking out slightly.

Lexa licked her lips and had to blink a couple times before she could string words together, “I’m sorry...what?” Lexa felt her cheeks heat up and was glad Anya had disappeared somewhere in the shop. It must have been bigger than she thought since she couldn't see her sister, but she was grateful because the teasing would have been unbearable for sure. 

The woman was still watching her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face.

The woman laughed, “You’re cute,” She winked and Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Me?”

“Yes, you?” She bit her bottom lip, “Do you see anyone else around?”

“No,” Lexa looked behind her just because she needed to look away from those mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Than I’m obviously talking about you,” The woman held out her hand, “I’m Clarke and this is my shop.”

“Lexa,” She clasped her hand and their eyes locked as they shook. Heat shot up from where their hands touched all the way up her arm. Lexa yanked her hand back to look at it, but saw nothing. She noticed Clarke do the same, “You felt that too?”

“Yeah, I did,” Clarke eyed her curiously like she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle, “What can I help you find, beautiful?”

Lexa shook her head, “Are we just going to pretend like that didn’t happen?” She tried not to blush at Clarke’s compliment. 

“I don’t want to presume anything, Lexa,” Clarke sounded much less confident than she did a moment ago which only made her want to know more. She vaguely remembered something in a book she read, but couldn’t recall it at the moment.

“What does it mean?” Lexa needed to know.

“What brought you in here?” Clarke asked instead and Lexa almost stomped her foot in frustration at the clear run around.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Lexa stood her ground.

“It does, actually. You’re a customer and that’s my first priority,” Clarke stared her down and Lexa held her gaze steady. It was rare someone didn’t give her the answers she seeked right away. Only her sister could withhold the information, but apparently now so could Clarke.

She didn’t know what to think.

Figuring that the quicker she answered Clarke’s question, the faster they could get back to the topic at hand, “My sister dragged me in here,” She finally admitted sheepishly.

“How come?” Clarke asked and Lexa could tell that Clarke was genuinely curious and not just being nosy like most people. She had a gift and was able to spot a liar and Clarke was not one. 

“I stopped practicing a few years ago and she has it in her head that coming here will help,” Lexa paused, not sure if Clarke wanted to hear her life story.

“I feel like there’s more.”

Lexa was surprised how inutive, Clarke was, “Yeah she thinks we’re going to brew a potion together,” Lexa sighed, “She doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.”

Clarke laughed and Lexa loved the sound, “I have a friend like that so I get it. Can I ask what kind of potion? So I know what to help you find,” She added fidgeting with her hands.

She froze not wanting to admit to a woman she had a some sort of strange connection with, but of course that was the moment Anya appeared.

“To find her dream girl,” Anya smiled devilishly and Lexa had never hated her sister’s timing more than in that particular moment, “She needs all the help she can get, obviously.”

“I see,” Clarke bit back a smile, Lexa could tell. She knew Clarke was amused and frankly didn’t blame her. She took a deep inhale and let the calming smell wash over her before she did something stupid like curse her sister.

“Looks like she might have already found her though,” Anya winked at her.

“Anya!”

“What, she’s gorgeous,” Anya nudged her shoulder, “Just saying.”

“Thank you,” Clarke chimed in and nodded towards the bag in Anya’s hand that she didn’t realize her sister was carrying, “Did you find everything you needed, Anya?” She cocked an eyebrow, the smile disappearing from her face.

Lexa’s jaw dropped, “Wait, you two know each other?”

“Yes,” They both answered simultaneously.

“How?” Lexa was completely confused and a little hurt.She had no idea what was going on and her mind ran rampant with multiple ideas.  
Anya wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You know the girl I’m dating, Raven?”

“Yeah,” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, having no clue what this had to do with anything. She happened to like Raven, her sister’s girlfriend of a couple of months.

“Clarke is Raven’s best friend,” Anya squeezed her shoulder, “You’ve heard us mention her before.”

 

Lexa shook her head, her eyes landing on Clarke who shifting her feet, “So you knew who I was as soon as I walked in?” Her full attention was on Clarke as her sister stood silently beside her for once.

“Actually, no. I didn’t until Anya came over. It didn’t click in my head at first,” She met her eyes, “it had nothing do with…” Clarke gestured to what occurred between them only moments ago when they shook hands.

“What what?” Anya demanded.

“Nothing,” Clarke waved her hand in the air, “Let’s get you checked out, Anya,” She took her bag from Anya’s grasp, “Lexa did you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay,” Lexa locked eyes with her again and felt tingles shoot down her spine. She wasn’t sure what to believe at the moment, but knew Clarke wasn’t lying which made her feel better.

“You sure?” Clarke double checked with her and normally, Lexa found it annoying, but with Clarke she found it endearing.

“I’m sure,” Lexa smiled slightly as she followed them both to the counter.

It didn’t take long or Clarke to ring Anya up with the friends and family discount as well. Suddenly, Anya was rushing her out the door and Lexa tried to stop her, but it did no good.

“Bye Clarke, thanks,” Anya called over her shoulder as they approached the door.

“Bye, nice meeting you, Lexa. Hope you come again soon,” Clarke spoke directly to her and Lexa got the hidden meaning behind it or at least she thought she understood correctly.

She barely had the chance to nod, “Bye, likewise,” She smiled as the door slammed shut behind her. Lexa rounded on her sister, “What the hell was that?”

“I was trying to save you from making a complete fool of yourself,” Anya sighed, “I was too late unfortunately.”

“Geez,” Lexa scoffed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, An,” Lexa pinched between her eyes, a headache forming behind them. She looked up and glared at her sister because it finally occurred to her this was a set up, “This had nothing to do with me practicing again did it?”

“It did, it just wasn’t the whole reason,” Anya didn’t meet her eyes, but wore a smug expression on her face. “It looked like you hit it off well though...unless my eyes were deceiving me.”

“Why did you want me to meet Clarke so bad?” Lexa asked.

“Because Rae and I knew you’d be perfect for each other, that’s why. We have been planning this for months, but every time we tried, you came up with some lame ass excuse and bailed,” Anya threw up her hands, “I did what i had to do.”

“That’s the thing, you didn’t have to do anything?” Lexa exploded as they walked away from the shop, but Lexa couldn’t help but glance back at the door.

“I did, because you need to get back out there, Lex, you deserve to be happy. That’s all that I want for you.”

“I am happy,” Lexa bit out, “I really have been busy and had I known you had this mind, I would have skipped out on today too.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you!” Anya let out a frustrated breath. Lexa watched her sister walk off towards the car and Lexa quickly followed after her. She wouldn’t put it past her to leave her and she didn’t want to take a cab. Right now, Lexa really wished she drove herself, but Anya had insisted that she pick her up. Now she knew why. 

It was all to meet Clarke.

“Really? You can still say that after meeting Clarke?” Anya stopped walking and turned to face her in the middle of the parking lot. People walking to and from their cars, but none were paying attention to them.

“Yes,” Lexa grit out because she didn’t want to say no and give Anya even more reason to gloat.

“Oh really?” Anya stepped closer, “So you won’t mind if I go back and tell Clarke that?”

“No,” Lexa stood her ground, but as soon as Anya went to walk around her, Lexa shot out an arm to stop her.

“Thought so,” Anya chuckled softly, “I’m your big sister, Lex. Good luck trying to get anything past me.”

“I hate you.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Anya singsonged as she headed towards her car, the opposite direction of Clarke.

“Doubtful,” Lexa snapped, irritated at her sister once again for butting into her personal life. She knew it was done out of the goodness of her heart, but didn’t mean it wasn’t irritating as hell.

“We’ll see,” Anya said and Lexa wanted to wipe off her satisfied smirk.

“No you won’t,” Lexa might as well as been talking to a brick wall.

“Wait till Raven hears about this,” She continued typing away on her phone and Lexa just knew Anya was filling her in already.

“Sure, just go ahead and tell everyone,” Lexa groaned and leaned her head back against the headrest.

“Oh I plan too,” Anya held the phone up to her ear and Lexa missed her putting it on speakerphone. 

“Fuck you,” Lexa shook her head, hating just how much Anya was enjoying this.

“That’s what you and Clarke will doing later from what I’ve heard,” Anya laughed and it took a second for her to recognize Raven’s voice.

“You put me on speakerphone?” Lexa slunk even lower in her seat as her sister pulled out of the parking lot.

“Yep.”

The next half hour, Lexa had to endure the endless teasing and it was enough to drive her crazy. Regardless what Anya or Raven said or thought, there was no way she was stepping foot in that shop again.

No matter the pull she felt towards the pretty shop owner or the feeling she got when they shook hands.

Love was weakness and she couldn’t take that risk again.

She wouldn’t.

-=-

Clarke took a deep breath as she watched Lexa and Anya leave her store. She slumped down on her stool behind the counter and put her head in her hands.

She had heard countless things about Anya's sister, but it didn't prepare her to meet her in person. She was fucking gorgeous and Clarke couldn't believe she might have chance.

What transpired between them was unique and something that everyone searched for their entire lives and not find it. Yet, by complete chance, Clarke found hers.

She waved a hand as the broom and mop started cleaning up. Clarke wanted to close early after everything. It was a lot to take in and she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Lexa.

Clarke, of course knew Lexa was a witch, but her friends had failed to mention she stopped practicing. A summons appeared in front of her and Clarke cursed. She locked the door and teleported away. 

A emergency council meeting wasn't at all on her agenda, but the smile on her face spoke otherwise.

“I haven't seen you smile like that in a very long time,” Her mom appeared at her elbow with her dad right next to her.

“Yeah, I agree. Whose got you smiling like that, kiddo?” Jake teased and pulled her into a hug.

Before she could answer, the rest of the council arrived. Wells and Thelonious Jaha, Bellamy and Octavia Blake rounded them out. Raven was not surprisingly absent. She shook her head knowing Raven would have some elaborate excuse. 

“Hey, C. You're awfully happy,” Octavia commented and gave her a hug.

“Someone slip something in your coffee,” Bellamy smiled. 

“What…no. Nothing like that,” Clarke blushed like a schoolgirl. 

“But something happened though,” Her best friend Wells spoke up from his seat at the round table.

“Maybe…” She waved a hand dismissively, “Thought this was an emergency?”

“It's nothing that can't wait,” Abby smiled reassuringly.

“Just because you're chancellor, doesn't mean you can bend the rules for me, mom.”

“When my daughter seems happier than I've ever seen her...why yes I very much can,” Abby gave her the motherly look.

“You're stalling,” Jake tapped her forehead, “The sooner you tell us the sooner we start the meeting and get it over with.”

Clarke knew her dad was right and took a deep breath, “I met a girl.”

The room went silent.

“And?”

“She's my soulmate. She's beautiful, smart and wonderful. Ugh, she's amazing,” Clarke gushed and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her cheeks.

Clapping erupted around her and everyone hugged her. Clarke's face hurt from the constant smiling. 

“That's fantastic!”

“We're so happy for you! What's her name?” Jake cheered along with her mom.

“Thanks,” She paused eyeing her father, “Lexa,” Clarke was done with all the attention on her.

“Well we can't wait to meet her,” Abby pointed a finger at her, “Dinner soon.”

“We'll see,” Clarke's smile dimmed slightly at the possibility of not seeing Lexa again. She thought about it and just knew Lexa would be back, “The meeting?”

“Oh yes, yes. Everyone take their seats. The meeting will start now.”

Clarke didn't pay attention at all and if she was asked later what it was about, she'd have no idea.

Lexa was the only thing on her mind.

-=-

Two days later, Lexa stepped back in the shop, this time alone. The same scents washed over her and Lexa let all her negative energy escape. She thought long and hard about coming here again, but the pull had been too strong.

She had to know what that handshake meant. Lexa had scoured her old book for hours and still couldn’t find what she was looking for. It drove her crazy and Lexa found herself back in the shop looking for answers.

Really she was just looking for Clarke. 

“I didn’t think you’d come back.”

“Me either, honestly,” Lexa turned around and spotted Clarke leaning against the counter, one foot draped over the other.

“What made you come back?” Clarke asked as she stepped closer, “Not that I’m not happy you’re here,” She added quickly with a small shake of her head.

“What did the handshake mean?” Lexa avoided her question, but she could read the answer in Clarke’s eyes. She already knew why, Clarke just wanted her to say it outloud. 

She wondered what powers, Clarke had. Lexa knew Clarke was a witch as well because she could feel the power surrounding her as she locked eyes with her. 

“You already know?” Clarke took another step.

“No I don’t,” Lexa shook her head, “It’s been driving me crazy.”

“I can see that, you look exhausted,” Clarke was in her personal bubble now. She ran a hand over her face and Lexa instantly calmed, the tiredness seeped out of her, “That help?”

“Yes,” Lexa admitted shyly, “Sorry,” She shuddered not used to anyone else using their powers on her.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Clarke tsked softly, “What do you think it means?”

“I told you I don’t know,” Lexa let out a long breath and looked up at the ceiling that was painted in galaxies. Somehow she missed that detail last visit. What she thought it was, she didn’t believe in, so it couldn’t be possible.

“I saw in your eyes, Lexa. You thought something in that moment,” Clarke’s minty breath ghosted over her lips.

“It’s not possible,” She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. She had a sudden urge to touch Clarke even though they had only me days ago.

“Who says its not possible?” Clarke cupped her cheek and Lexa’s eyes fluttered open as she looked deeply into her eyes and what she saw left her stumbling back.

“No,” Lexa put her hands on her hips as she struggled to breath, “It’s not true.”

“I didn’t believe it either, not until I shook your hand. Granted I had heard about you. Anya and Raven never shut up about you, but I never expected this when we met.”

Lexa didn’t know what to think. It was next to impossible and extremely rare. She knew of very few couples that were. Not even Raven and Anya were as far as she knew. Lexa had been living her life, enjoying it the best she could. She liked her job, had a few hobbies and a few friends and was perfectly content being single. 

Or at least she had pretended she was.

Now Clarke threw her for a loop all because of one handshake when she shook hands with hundred of people a day. It wasn’t supposed to be any different, but yet with Clarke it was.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she finally stood up straight and put her hands around Clarke. She felt complete and whole with Clarke in her arms.

“We zinged…” Lexa bit her bottom lip, “Which means you’re my soulmate,” Lexa pressed their foreheads together.

“We did and I am. It was last thing I expected,” Clarke smiled and it lit up her face, “but not not unwanted. It means you’re mine too.’

Lexa felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she felt guilty as she tightened her grip on Clarke, “I should have met you sooner, I’m sorry,” Lexa realized what an idiot she was for constantly bailing out. If she hadn’t, she could have met Clarke months ago.

“It’s okay, we were meant to meet now, and that's all that matters,” Clarke’s eyes flickered down to her lips and Lexa’s did the same.

“This is crazy,” Lexa ghosted her lips over Clarke’s.

“It is, but it’s real,” Clarke answered, her hand gripped the back of her neck as her other stroked her back where her shirt rode up.

“It’s not a spell or a potion or anything?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask knowing she would be completely heartbroken if it was. 

She knew deep down when you zinged with someone it was for a lifetime, but still had a hard time accepting it. Even with her, she loved her very much, but it had never felt like this.

Now she knew why.

“No, I promise,” Clarke locked eyes with her, “Do you believe me?”

Lexa saw the truth in them and nodded, “Yes,” Lexa closed the remaining distance between their lips in a kiss that Clarke reciprocated and their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other’s mouth. Only breaking apart for air before pushing back in for another kiss. 

Everything clicked into place when they kissed. 

This was what she’d been missing. 

Now that she found her, Lexa wasn’t going to let her go.

They were meant to be.

-=-


End file.
